Dangerous Love Affair!
by xXTaintedArtistXx
Summary: Hurt filled teal eyes meet a teary, smokey black as they stared down the barrel of each others guns the first fire was shot and the last thing to be heard was a horrid thud...and who would've guessed the twisted game love had laid out for these two?
1. Lets talk Bussiness

**Hey I found something awsome, the first Total Drama stoy idea I came up with and this was back when Total Drama Island was almost over. This was the first fic I ever came up with for Duncan and Gwen, but it felt incomplete so I guess I forgot it for like two years and while looking throught my files yesterday I saw what I had fixed and redid the plot because the new seasons and sparked an idea that I hope you like! oh and I believe in this story evey ones about 21 or 22. Well I really hope you like this first chapter!**

* * *

Duncan is the big time crime boss in the city, respected, hated and feared, just the way he likes it. Unfortunately one gang, the one of his formal friend/rival, Alejandro was the only one that still had the guts to try and give him a run for his money. It had been like this for awhile actually, but Duncan enjoyed it all the same, it was made the business all the more…entertaining.

Today Duncan was taking his lawyer to the fanciest restaurant in town, _Temptations_. Why was he taking his lawyer to the fancy restaurant? Well said lawyer also happens to be one of Duncan's ex girlfriends, smart move, right? Courtney has helped pull Duncan and his gang out of loads of trouble and today was having a little meeting to discuss some business. Duncan's men had pulled a stake out job last night to get some information about Alejandro's next plan of action was, so he could devise a counter attack. He pulled up to the courthouse just as she was walking out. Hundreds of photographers taking her picture as she gracefully ignored them, she walked prideful down the stairs with her shoulders back and her head held high. In short she worked the public like a pro! As the group of flashing lights got to the car, she opened the door without a word and slammed it shut as Duncan took off down the streets.

"Well someone looks happy today." He said speeding down the road.

"Well of course, I just won one of the biggest cases of year." She said arrogantly and pointed to herself, then pulled her auburn hair from its bun and let it fall to her shoulders. Duncan snuck a look he found that action pretty hot, but paid attention when she started speaking again. "And got rid of one of your biggest problems." She said in a more devious tone, Duncan gave her a similar look; he loved when Court got like that.

"Really? So how _is _Joey doing?" he asked in the same tone, her smile widen as she leaned back in her seat.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him in hmm, 25 to 30 years, maybe?" she said tapping her chin pretending to think. Duncan laughed he liked when he could have these moments with his Princess, but unfortunately that's all they were, moments and they left just as quickly as they came. For the slightest mistake set her off and brought a more enraged version out, Duncan realized in deep thought he almost missed his turn and quickly turned to avoid going passed it. Regrettably during this Courtney's face slammed into the window causing her more bitchy side to come out. Crap.

"Duncan, what the hell was that, you could've killed me!"she yelled, Duncan rolled his eyes not seeing the big deal, he wasn't swerving out of control and it's going to take a lot more than her head to break that window.

"What, I think a little brain damage could do you some good babe." He snickered trying to lighten the mood, but on the inside he knew Courtney would take it far too seriously.

"This isn't funny Duncan you need to learn to be a better driver!" she bellowed again while rubbing the side of her face.

"Yes mom." He heavily sighed, and then Courtney glared at him. "Look I just want to make it to the stupid place before they give out table away." He yelled back. Big mistake.

"That's no excuse to drive like a psychopath!" she screeched waving her arms in the air just to emphasize how crazy he was, this was really starting to get on his nerves.

"Damn it Court, why do you have to turn everything into a debate, this isn't one of your trails you can talk to me like, I don't know a more civilized person!" he raised his voice back to her as he started driving faster. She scoffed at his reply was he serious, like he's ever been civilized in his life!

"Ha! I'm the most civilized person in this car unlike the knuckle dragging Neanderthal next to me!"Her eyes were slits now as she barked at the grumpy figure next to her.

"I'd rather be a Neanderthal than some Bipolar Psychopath!" Duncan barked back as well, Courtney was about to retort, but stopped when Duncan slammed on the breaks, she instinctively held onto the dashboard as they came to a screeching halt. Seriously who was the real psychopath here! She looked out the window and noticed they were outside the restaurant's entrance. "Alright, get out." he said in a voice that was a mix between trying to stay calm and just flat out ticked.

"Why do I have to get out?" she questioned angrily, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Because I thought her royal pain would be oh so nice enough to go get our table and cool down while I find us a parking spot." He replied in the same tone as before.

"Fine." The lawyer said in a calmer yet still angered tone and slammed the door as she left. Duncan mumbled angrily as he sped off to the parking lot. Soon the smile returned to his face, he loved how easy it was to push women over the edge. To him it was quite a turn on to see them angry, but even he knew the difference between hot and just plain annoying. Though it did make for a good rumble under the sheets, Duncan saw a parking space and was about to take it, but slammed on the breaks when he almost hit a motorcyclist. Ok, so maybe Courtney was right, he could learn to be a better driver. The biker took off her helmet to reveal a woman with porcelain skin and teal streaks mixed in with her ebony hair. She was wearing what looked like a waitress uniform as she wore a red vest over a white button shirt, black tie, matching dress pants and shoes.

"Seriously? You know what; take the freak 'in spot!" she yelled then shoved the helmet back over head and sped off. Duncan scoffed as he took the spot the biker chick so _graciously_ gave him, today…really wasn't one of his best. As he began to walk away from his car he bumped into the angry biker from a few seconds ago.

"Oh, Sorry I-." she stopped when she revealed it was the guy who almost ran her over. "You don't look like you work here?" she looked at him questionably as she observed his rather formal attire.

"What are you-." He was interrupted as she pointed to the sign behind him and realized he had parked in an 'employee's only' spot. "Well I guess as of now I do." He said cockily with a grin.

"You're going to get in trouble, now move your car." She said flatly as she started walking towards the buildings back entrance, with a certain criminal following behind.

"Glad to see you care so much, but I can handle myself sweetheart." He was now walking side by side with her, much to her displeasure.

"Look Mr. Smooth Criminal, I just don't want anything to upset my boss today, got it." She replied as Duncan smirked at the nickname she gave him.

"Criminal, don't you think that's being a bit biased?" he said in a playful tone, now it was her turn to smirk.

"Oh so you can use big boy words, impressive, but please it's practically written all over your face." The teal haired girl said a small laugh, Duncan joined in with a chuckle. "Plus who would ever believe you innocent?" her smile grew at even suggesting that he was.

"Alright, Alright point taken." They got to the back door of the restaurant she was about to open it, but he stopped her. "Hey let me give you a little something to remember me by." He reached for the notepad in her pocket and the pen behind her ear. He began scribbling something down then tore the paper out and put it in her hand. She looked at the paper and saw a few numbers written on it, she smiled lightly. This guy had almost run her over a few seconds ago and now here he was hitting on her! She smiled and looked at him for a second, placed the paper in front of her and ripped it multiple times until it just wasn't possible anymore. After she let it fall to the ground like confetti and stomped on it, all while wearing a sweet smile on her face. Duncan only smirked at her actions, hey not like it hasn't happen to him before.

"Well see ya later." She said as she opened the door only to reveal her enraged boss pushing her sweet friend out the door.

"Ugh, seriously, you're making a big fuss over nothing it's not like she came home half dead or anything." Said the Asian hostess, she had her silk black hair tied into a bun and wore a short red tress with a slit on one side. Duncan recognized this girl all too well, she was the person every criminal would go to get the dirt on any regular person, corrupt corporation or low life criminal, but she didn't give out secrets for free, oh no, she was a strategic, manipulative witch that knows how to get in the head of anyone that comes her way and bend them to her will unknowingly, but that's what made her, Heather.

"Don't put that thought in my head!" exclaimed the long haired blonde worriedly, she was wearing a baby blue jacket, black skinny jeans and blue sandals.

"Bridgette?" the teal haired girl question in disbelief.

"Gwen!"The blonde wrapped her arms around her friend lovingly then quickly pulled away with a look of pure concern plastered across her face. "Trent, Geoff, LeShawna and I are extremely worried about you Gwen! Trent said you came home last night with bruises, look I don't like you working here so late with _her_." She said putting a venomous emphasis on the last word, Heather simply rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently for Gwen to get inside and get to work.

"Look Bridge, I'll be fine promise, now go back to the shelter before your shift is over." Gwen said gently to her friend, then proceeded to walk inside, when the door was shut the blond let out a rather sad sigh.

"Sooo…you two are close huh?" Duncan said just to break the awkward silence; she just made the mood so, depressing.

"Oh yeah, Gwen and I've been best friends since high school." She replied in a happier tone, but you could still tell she was a bit upset. "Why?"

"Oh it's just that I almost ran into that girl and I wanted to call her to give her my information, see I forgot to give her my number." He rubbed the back of his neck pretending to be nervous, she fell for it.

"Neither of you were hurt right, here I'll give you her number." Hook, line and sinker, he knew this girl was your typical friendly nice girl. He knew from how she acted towards her friend and easily she trusted him without question. The criminal put the number in his phone and smiled mentally at his little victory. "Thanks for telling me, you're an alright guy, well bye." She said before walking off.

As she left he went inside the crowded uproar of the restaurant not wanting to make Courtney wait any longer. The classy restaurant was filled with white clothed tables and red carpeting, while elegant music echoed the giant area. This was one of the reason why hated going to fancy places there music, sucked! It was all boring, slow crap that could but anyone to sleep, he liked more upbeat and wild music that really got your blood pumping. Duncan didn't have to worry about upsetting his lawyer as she was too preoccupied in her PDA, another reason their on- off relationship was off. It may have just been him, but she paid more attention to that stupid machine than she did to her own surroundings.

"Did we get anything from the stakeout last night?" Duncan asked leaning back in his chair.

"No there was a little…mishap." Courtney strained to get the last words out; she knew Duncan always got heated when things didn't go his way.

"What!" he yelled as he slammed his fist on the table earning them some estrange looks from the other.

"Will you keep your voice down we're in a public place!" she whispered yelled as she tried to hide her embarrassment behind her PDA. Duncan sighed and tried to calm down he knew if he went ballistic here he'd be kicked out.

"Well, what exactly happened at the station?" he asked still trying to hold in his rage.

"Your men said they were attacked by someone, they think that maybe Alejandro left a look out just in case." She said as she read the messages from her PDA.

"That's impossible I Doris, scanned that whole area and said it was clean, oh he's so gonna get it when I see him!" he whispered more to himself than to Courtney.

"They were able to obtain just a few documents before they left, something about his records or file history, they're not exactly sure." She took a sip of the whine in her glass as she continued to read their information.

"What about his arsenal did they at least manage to get something from that?" he asked in frustrated tone he really hated it when his plans just blew up in his face and brought him back to square one.

"Actually the person that attack was so kind enough to drop their weapon and give us a clue." She said in and self-satisfied manner.

"Really who's La Cucaracha's dealers?" he leaned back in his seat eager to know the answer. Courtney rolled her eyes they were dealers Duncan used for rare occasions, but she still didn't like them, most if not all there weaponry was illegally imported and had the most insane attachments!

"Ugh…It's Izzy and Tina's weapons." She strained to say, she really didn't like them, one they were insane, two wanted in states across the globe, and three they put weapons were basically instant death sentence, well there, "E-Scope and Expolsivo Special's" were.

"That makes sense!" he exclaimed they may have been crazy, but their weapons were sick! In a good way of course, but there was only one problem. "Izzy and Tina are always on the move so no one really knows where they end up, it's good information, but it still isn't getting us anywhere." He rubbed his chin in deep, to beat Alejandro was going to take some serious thinking, man did he hate thinking.

Gwen was in the kitchen placing orders for the hundreds of chefs to prepare, she heard that one table, 72 needed a waitress so she said she would take care of it after she finished talking with Heather. Heather had pulled her aside into the hallway that lead to her office and leaned against the wall handing Gwen a rather large amount of money.

"Here this is your payment for last night, you did better than I expected." She said with an amused look on her face, Gwen rolled her eyes and smiled snatching her pay from Heathers hand.

"Well it wasn't easy there were more people than he'd said there be so it was a bit difficult. Where you able to get the chip like he wanted?" Gwen asked as she counted her money to make sure it was a fair amount, sure she's grown close to Heather over the years, but that didn't mean she was an idiot. Heather flashed a tiny green chip in her face and smiled wickedly, this was fun.

"I don't see why we can't hold out a bit longer and see if we can find out what's on this chip ourselves, I've got people." She threw it in the air and caught it.

"Aren't you the one that said we should be careful around him, he already suspects you for treason."Gwen relied, Heather scowled at her.

"Yeah he suspects me, but…he trusts his right hand man, as long as you're by his side weirdo we can snake our way to the top."Heather said with a mischievous smirk. Gwen glared at her angrily she always changed the plans, but she had to admit her diabolical schemes been working so far.

"Fine, you get yourself killed, I on the other hand have orders to fill so I'll call you tomorrow night after the meeting." With that Gwen left and went to find the new table she was waitressing.

Duncan and Courtney were sitting at their table still discussing the information and progress his gang had been making, it was still too early to call, but Duncan had come up with a plan that might help him take out Alejandro's gang for good. All he needed though was an sucker to sneak their way into his territory, someone who he could mold into a perfect little double agent.

"Tell everyone to get their equipment ready, were going to the dealer tomorrow." He said casually drinking his liquor.

"How in the world are you going to that exactly?" the lawyer accused eyeing him skeptically.

"Don't worry your pretty little head about that Princess; I've got this under control." He said haughtily as he held his glass in the air. Hey yelped as he received a kick in the leg from under the table, and then glared at Courtney's grinning face. Finally their waitress came and as Duncan looked up to place his order he was quite pleased with the irony of it all. Maybe this day wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

**Well how was it good, bad, too wordy, I tend to do that alot, I dont know I just like detail, but I admit it does go to far at times. So is it boring, interesting, should I keep going, cause I'm writing the second chapter roght now.**

**Oh and I hope everyone was in character even though its lie a different setting, cause I don't like making people too out of character then the story just kinda loses it touch, it can still be interesting just...not that believeble? I don't know I'm rambling anyway I hope you like it!^-^**

**O**


	2. Wrong Number?

_**Oh man guys I am soo very sorry I didnt update sooner, its just that someone hacked my computer so I had to get it fixed and then when it was fixed I had so much school work to think about so I kinda forgot, but when I saw all the awsome reviews I got it really touched my heart and I wanted to give you a really long chapter for making you wait so long, but that was only making the wait longer so I split it into two chapters. I still have some things to fix in the next one so it'll take awhile.**_

_**Oh and just so your not confused about the beginning at the start of my chapters they'll be some...preveiws? yeah lets call it that as to what happens later in the stories, just to keep you curious. So I'll stop my rambling and let you read, enjoy!**_

_

* * *

_

She leaned against the stone cold wall, breathing hysterically from the adrenaline rush that was coursing through her shaken form. Gwen looked up at the ceiling biting her lip to suppress the potent pain that was shooting though right shoulder, she went into a room and slowly opened the door, careful not to alarm whoever was on the other side. She was careful, just because there leader left didn't mean they all left. Gwen heard a low, raspy breathing on the other end and her eyes widen, without thinking she busted through the door and stood there in shock. On the desk was his body, head down with one arm hanging off the side as it barely griped the gun, droplets of his blood could be seen dripping off. She dropped her own gun and slowly walked to his lifeless form, he was just lying there so peacefully in a puddle of his own blood, and she went to his side gently placed her pale hand on his cheek.

_It was still warm…_

"Ok my name is Gwen, how may I help you two this evening?" Gwen said as she took out her notepad, when she looked up her smile immediately disappeared. "Are you serious?" she groaned in frustration at the rather pleased look of one familiar looking customer.

"Aww, it's nice to see you too Pasty." Duncan said with a huge grin on his face as Gwen glared at him for her sudden nickname. Courtney took notice to the sarcastic affection placed in her nickname and decided to speak.

"Do you two know each other?"Courtney questioned a hint of annoyance evident in her voice. They both answered at the same time, but there reply wasn't exactly the same with Gwen angrily saying no and Duncan pleasantly saying yes. After which she gave him a quick glare and sighed.

"Mr. _Smooth Criminal_ over here almost ran me over a few minutes ago." She said flatly while pointing to him with her thump, he just shrugged.

"Duncan I don't believe you, what did I just say about your poor driving skills!" she crossed her arms and shot him a disapproving look; he rolled his eyes just knowing she would say that.

"Look she's fine isn't she?" now it was Gwen's turn to shoot him a look for casually stating that he didn't care about her almost being run over. Courtney scoffed shaking her head, trying not to yell at Duncan for being so reckless with people's lives!

"I apologize for his rudeness." She said to the waitress in an astute manner while glaring daggers at the dangerous man sitting across from her.

"Whatever. What do you guys want?" Gwen asked ready to write the orders so she can get away from this guy.

"I'll have the steak with a baked potato and some more to drink while you're at it too." he said simply as he leaned back in his seat, the waitress nodded her head and turned to Courtney.

"I'll have the grilled fish with onion soup and a salad on the side." The brunette said in a casual manner, the waitress scribbled down the order and nodded to confirm it was done.

"Alright, your orders will be ready in a little bit and I'll be back soon with your drink…sir" she strained to say the last word, it just left a bitter taste in her mouth to be nice to this guy. Duncan smiled widely knowing she didn't like calling him that as she left to go back to the kitchen. Soon after, Courtney's PDA started vibrating on the table.

"Hello?" she asked as she placed the small machine to her ear. "What you can't be serious?" she whisper yelled then looked to a confused Duncan; she placed her hand over the PDA and spoke. "I'll be right back I really have to take care of this." Duncan nodded in understanding and she got up to go to look for a more private place to continue her conversation. Duncan sighed and sank into his seat, now he was going to be bored, but then he smirked mischievously as he remembered he had a certain waitress's number.

Meanwhile Gwen was in the kitchen going crazy with orders. She had just given DJ, one of their Chefs, Duncan and Courtney's orders and proceeded to take another table's food out to them. She skillfully maneuvered through the crowded array of tables and gave the lovely family of three their food.

"Pulled Pork with mash potatoes and gravy for you, sir." The man smiled hungrily at his food while his wife laughed sweetly at his expression. "The seasoned Duck special for you, mam." The lovely woman nodded her head thankfully, Gwen turned to look at the young little bundle of joy sitting in her chair barely able to see over the table. "Hmm, what was it you wanted again?" She playfully teased their young daughter.

"Chocolate Surprise!" the little girl exclaimed gleefully bouncing in her seat. Gwen and her parents laughed warmly as she placed the young girls treat in front of her and watched as her eyes sparkled at her sugary dessert.

"There you go kiddo, enjoy." She smiled as she ruffled her auburn pigtailed hair; the little girl laughed and thanked her before she left. Gwen couldn't help but smile as she got back to the kitchen that is until she saw a tray with a drink for table 72 and it was goodbye happy mood. Then out of nowhere her phone went off, she reached in her pocket and saw a number she's never seen before. She shrugged as she ended the call, but before she could put the phone away it rang again with the same number calling. She gave up and decided to answer it, leaning against the marble counter, thinking maybe it was her boss calling from a different line.

"Hey Pasty, what 'cha up to?" questioned none other than Duncan on the other line. Gwen was truly shocked at how he managed to get her number!

"How in the world did you get my number?" she squeaked as her voice cracked a little towards the end, she sighed as she heard Duncan's laughter on the other end.

"Well I am Mr. Smooth Criminal after all." He replied humorously.

"Look if this becomes a habit your face won't look so good afterwards." She threaten coolly, he just smirked.

"So you do think I look attractive, your not to bad yourself sweetheart." He said flirtatiously as he wiggled his brow. Gwen didn't know why, but she couldn't help but laugh a little, this guy was weird, annoying and a complete jerk, but strangely enough it was in a way she actually…liked?

"Oh yes, cause wannabe criminals are _such_ a turn on." She said sarcastically with a smile looking at his drink as an idea sparked in her head.

"I've been known to have that effect on women." He replied holding his flirtatious tone with a toothy grin on his face. He began to mess with empty glass swirling the ice around.

"I bet you do." She said in a more seductive tone. Now this peeked Duncan's interest, she sounded rather, sexy, in that tone.

"You can find out anytime, sweetheart." he replied in the same tone.

"I'd think I'd like that, I can just picture myself sitting on your lap, running my hands through every inch of your body." Gwen still held her tone, but spoke more softly and slowly. Duncan couldn't resist the shiver that ran through his body from her mental image.

"That doesn't sound too bad, what else?" his mind started to drift as she continued.

"Kissing you in just the right spots as I slowly unbutton your shirt…" she trailed off.

"Uh-huh?" he said in a more dreamy tone.

"So I can taste every inch of you until you're so…" Duncan jumped as a loud crash came from a tray with his drink being slammed on the table; he looked up, shaken and saw a very ticked waitress. "…In Trouble!" she yelled as she snatched his phone from his hand and proceeded to run through the restaurant.

"Hey get back here with that!" the criminal exclaimed as he followed after her, she skillfully maneuvered her way through the tables until she was far away enough to hid under one without him noticing. She giggled as she looked through his contacts for her name, it wasn't in the G's so she instantly got a thought to look through the P's and found her nickname, Pasty, with a winking smiley face. Gwen smiled at the phone for awhile until she heard Duncan closing in; she arose from her spot and threw his phone in the middle of the table.

"Here take it." She said with a light smile as he snatched his phone from the table.

"You just couldn't let me have my fun could you?" Duncan playfully pouted as he looked through his contacts and found that her number was…still there? "What?" he looked at the teal haired waitress, truly confused by her actions.

"Your food will be out in a moment, sir." She then proceeded to simply walk past him leaving her customer stunned, he noticed people looking at him since he was chasing his waitress around a few seconds ago and got a bit irritated.

"Bite me!" he stated aloud as he walked back to his table and found Courtney looking around for someone.

"Duncan, where have you been?" she asked like a mother would ask their child when they've been caught sneaking back into the house after curfew. Before he had the chance to answer, Gwen came with their orders, she handed Courtney her plate politely as to where she basically dropped Duncan's on the table.

"Sorry." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, it happens." He smirked, he didn't know what game this girl was playing, but he knew for sure he wasn't going to end up the loser. Gwen rolled her eyes and turned on her heel to go back to the kitchen only to bump into her boss.

"Heather!" she yelped out of shock.

"Gwen, what was that commotion a few minutes ago?" Heather asked in an annoyed tone. Gwen stumbled for a few seconds trying to think of what to say, when Duncan intervened.

"We got into a little disagreement that's all." Heather glared at one of the many mistakes she made in her life, her history with Duncan is anything, but pleasant.

"About?" her voice trailed off waiting for his answer, now it was Gwen's turn to intervene.

"Look Heather it was completely stupid so let's just forget about it and let them eat." Gwen said as she left to continue waiting on her other tables. Heather looked back to Duncan with a scowl and leaned down so they were face to face.

"Stay. Away. From my. Workers." She threaten in a calm, malicious manner and stormed off back to her office.

After that Duncan and Courtney ate in peace talking about a few of Duncan's rivals being locked behind bars and his plans for later which Courtney still didn't approve off, but there was really nothing she could do. When they left she took a cab home as Duncan was going to meet up with his gang to discuss their next plan of action, he really didn't want anything to go wrong this time. He went to the back off the building and opened the back of his trunk to reveal an array of weapons; he picked up a Sig 556 and checked to see if it was loaded, he repeated this action with the Berretta and Jail Breaker until he was sure he was good to go. He closed the trunk and heard a conversation behind him, he turned to see Gwen saying goodbye to Heather, that girl was truly weird. He took out his phone and smiled as he reached her number, not only did she not delete her number, but she added her picture as well. He leaned on the trunk of his car as he dialed her number, just to make sure she didn't change anything, the phone rang, he saw the waitress stop and roll her eyes at her phone, as she held it to her ear and answered.

"Well, well if it isn't my favorite little stalker." She answered humorously as she continued to walk down the parking lot; he silently followed behind as an idea for a little payback popped in her head.

"I was wondering if you wanted a ride home. Ya know, don't want you run down by anyone but me right?" he said playfully as she reached her bike. It was clear from the details that it was a new model, midnight blue paint with a faded array of stars and black curved lines that swung in many directions.

"Aww now isn't that sweet." she replied sarcastically as she shook her head. Honestly she had no clue why on earth she was still talking to this guy! Gwen pulled out her keys, but stopped when she heard something that sounded like the cracking of broken glass.

"Boo!" Duncan bellowed as he grabbed her sides practically making Gwen jump out of her skin. He began to bust out in a fit of laughter; her reaction was just so…priceless!

"W-What the heck?" she screeched as she turned to him, eyes widen and still shaking from the shock. This only made Duncan laugh harder as he had to hold his sides from the pain of his uncontrollable laughter.

"Y-You're such a c-c-chicken!" he mocked her as his laughing got so bad he started to bend over.

"That wasn't fu-fun-pfff-hahaha!" she tried really hard to be serious, but this guys laughter was so contagious, now her sides hurt. Their joyful laughter filled the nearly empty parking lot until they became nothing but slight chuckles and giggles. Duncan wiped a tear from his eye and picked up the keys she dropped on the ground from when he scared her and jingled them in her face.

"Now about that ride?" he trailed off as the rattle of keys filled the silence between them, she swiped the keys trying to hold back a few more giggles.

"I think I can make it on my own, thanks." She said with a smile.

"What if I said I'd slash your tires if you don't?" he asked with a devious smile on his face while pulling out a pocket knife and twirling it in his hand. She looked at him for a second, he wasn't serious right? Then she gave it more thought contemplating the events that took place today this guy was either extremely desperate or just annoyingly persistent. She sighed and left her bike to follow him to his car, she's left her bike here before and Heather took care of it so she might as well admit defeat.

"Fine." She rolled her eyes and tried to hide the twitching feeling that was forming on the corner of her mouth.

"You won't regret it, sweetheart." He put his knife away and wrapped an arm around her shoulder; Gwen gave him a look and pulled herself out of his grasp while walking to the car. She had to admit for a jerk he had a pretty sweet ride; it was a black, old model car some might say it was outdated, but she liked old cars they had a unique vibe to them. They sat inside the car and Gwen leaned back comfortably in her seat as Duncan smiled deviously while staring the car, if only she knew she was driving home with a maniac. The tires made a loud screeching sound and the engine roared harshly as Duncan pulled in reverse and sped off down the streets, as he was twisting and turning through the lanes not even Gwen's seatbelt saved her from being tossed around in her seat.

"Are you insane?" she yelled as she gripped her seat tightly, he just simply answered her by going faster, that is until he got to a stop light to which he slammed the breaks and almost sent her into the windshield. He smiled as he observed the shaking form of the feminine figure next to him; her breathing was erratic and uneven as she nearly pierced his dashboard with her nails.

"Where to?" he asked casually, as if he didn't just turn into a raging speed demon.

* * *

**_So did you like it, I kinda rushed a bit I'll admit, I was just kinda having trouble on what to right during some parts so this half came out iffy, but the next chapter actually came out really good since its filled with some action...no not that type of action you little perverts! I mean bullets and explostion will errupted in the next chapter._**


	3. First Date

**Man its been awhile since I updated this story, but I did make it long just for you guys see this was originally over 10,000 words so I had to shorten this story to about half so all the action I promised is kinda gone becuse it made this chapter waaaaaay to long so the shorten version feels a bit rushed but still I hope you enjoy!**

**I'll try to update more often, but I have alot of other things to work on so...its kinda hard, but I'll still try!**

* * *

_Gwen breathed heavily as Alejandro circled around her with each menacing step he took it seem to drive her more insane, she looked over to the man in front of her he had tears in his eyes and his body was shacking violently with fear. She jumped as Alejandro slammed the gun on the table, she sniffled as she slowly reached for the gun. He ran his fingers through her hair smiling as his lips met her ears._

_"Why don't you say a prayer, mi amigo, sometimes it helps." he whispered as more tears stung her eyes, she breathed in a deep breath knowing there was no other way to prove her loyalty. She looked to Heather and angered yet distressed look on her face and smiled. It was her own, fault she got herself into this situation she only wished she could see Duncan if this was truely her last moments alive._

_She closed her eyes as memories of Duncan flashed in her mind and she couldn't help but smile and cry harder at the same time. Breathing in one last shacky breath she brought the gun to her head, she cocked the the gun and flinched at the sound. One last image image of her and Duncan laughing appered and she felt content, sorrow, happiness and regret at the same time.. Alejandro looked to Heather with an equal amount of hatered mirrored in the others eye's this moment would test in they were nothing but traitors of if he was nothing but a monster. _

_All she had to do was pull the trigger..._

Duncan made a sharp turn into the alleyway, the brick walls scraping the car since it was too narrow of a space for it to fit through in the first place. When he came out the car swayed from side to side as he sped down the sidewalk, yes not the road, the sidewalk! It was dark on the road they were traveling in, it was in need of construction so no one dared ventured through it at night so it was…ok? Gwen on the other hand was still gripping her seat for her dear life, at the speed he was going she could have sworn she was being lifted out of her seat at moments. Duncan, well he was laughing and cheering like an idiot maniac, he just loved the rush of speeding. The cold wind whipping at your face, the way every detail of their surroundings looked so abstract and the sheer way it made his blood pump and beg for more, what it was addicting! He slammed on the breaks when he got to a stop sign and turned to see Gwen, paler than she already was with her in a shaggy mess, he quickly tried to hold back his snicker, but she glared at him.

"Alright, where do I go now, sweetheart?" he stated casually again trying his best not to laugh at her current appearance, she just simply looked like someone who got into a serious fight…and lost. She glared at him still shaking from the ride and pointed to her right; he nodded and continued down the road more normally, he didn't want her to have a heart attack before she even got home.

"Hey who's that behind us?" Gwen asked curiously as she looked in the side door mirror. Duncan looked back and saw a pair of bright headlights, so he couldn't really see the car or who was inside. He would have let it passed, but they were just inches behind them in the street, while Duncan was still on the sidewalk, they could've moved passed them easily the road was empty. He decided to test something and drove into a construction site across the street where he parked the car behind a pile of cement blocks. Just as he suspected the car followed, he waited as he saw the lights dim and the sound of car doors opening and closing. He then worriedly looked to Gwen and his eyes widen the moment he heard a dreadfully familiar clicking sound.

"Shit." He muttered to himself as he looked to the window for the car, but it was gone he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Gwen. "Look I need to go take care of something, stay here." He whispered as he exited the car, she soon followed.

"No way, I'm coming with you!" she whisper yelled as she carefully closed the door and stood across from him on the other side of the trunk.

"Are you insane get back in the damn car!" he replied in the same tone, suddenly a bullet whipped past his head and they ducked behind the car. "See, this is exactly why I told you to stay in the car!" he yelled more loudly over the array of bullets that was hitting the front the car, they cringed ant the clang on bullets ricocheting off the hood, followed by the loud shatter of the windshield glass.

"Oh yeah, cause I was obviously so much safer up there!" she yelled back they stopped when they noticed the fire ceased, they heard talking that faded off in the opposite direction. Duncan carefully got up and examined the car finding it was in too bad of shape for them to just ride off. His engine was shot, the tires were flat and it was leaking oil, there was no way he could even get it to move five feet from its spot.

"Well my cars busted so…we're going to have to steal one of theirs if we want to get out of this mess." Gwen sighed in frustration as he popped the trunk to reveal the multiply array of weapons, he took two handguns and placed them in his pocket. Then he looked to Gwen with a questioning look as she began to take a smaller weapon with her placing it in a holster she had strapped under her left pants leg."You know how to wield a weapon?" he questioned with a hint of amazement evident in his voice; she looked to him and nodded slightly as she took a spare clip. "I'm starting to like you more and more, sweetheart."

"When you work with Heather as long as I have this type of thing becomes natural, ya know?" she explained as he nodded in understanding Heather was known for helping criminals so they came to her restaurant as a sort of safe house for information, but there were people that didn't favor her so well so she taught her workers how to defend themselves if her business was ever under attack. They began to carefully walk towards a warehouse; Duncan looked through a window on the door and saw a small group of men walk in.

"We can't go through this way, let's go around and see if there's another route." They began to creep around the side of the warehouse until they found a broken fire escape ladder on the side. Gwen looked around and nudged Duncan when she spotted a large dark green dumpster. He went over and pushed the slimy bin, his face cringing in disgust from the smell of rotting old food filling his nose. Carefully he placed it right next to the broken ladder and luckily it was tall enough for them to climb, he looked to her with a smile and they high fived each other for their success. Gwen went first trying to hold back her gag reflex as she felt the cold slimy lid and proceeded up the ladder with Duncan soon following behind.

"Hey, there's a window up here, but it's locked." She said a she tried to budge the window; Duncan finally arrived on the railing and examined the window.

"Give me your vest." He said as she eyed him curiously, but complied with his idea and took her vest off handing it to him. He then wrapped it around his fist and Gwen's eyes widen when she realized what he was about to do.

"Wait, are you sure it might earn us some unwanted attention." She said worriedly, but he just smirked at her as he raised his fist and slammed it into the window. She glared at him as he removes the extra pieces of glass from the window seek so they could enter. "Are you trying to get us killed?" she whisper yelled as they entered a small office, Duncan just ignored her as he searched their surroundings; it was dark and dusty with hardly any furniture in it. The only things present were a desk, chair and filing cabinet by the door. There was the sound of footsteps near the room and Duncan quickly grabbed Gwen as the hid in the closet. Soon a handsome tan man with auburn hair came in, wearing a dark green suite Duncan sighed in frustration as he saw him.

"It's pretty boy, Justin." He sneered as they peaked through the crack in the broken wooden door. Gwen looked at him curiously, wondering about whom he was, many criminals have come to the restaurant before, but she's never seen Duncan. Then something sparked in her mind, but before she could speak Justine began to talk.

"It looks like we have visitors boys, inform the boss that Duncan maybe lurking around the building somewhere." He ordered as he looked to the glass on the floor the others nodded and left the room. Justin picked up a shared of glass and looked at his almost transparent reflection, moving his head side to side with a satisfied smile on his face.

"Mmm, still got it babe, still got it." He said cockily as he threw the piece of glass on the ground and left the room. Duncan snickered as he exited the closet, Gwen nudged him in the side as a sign that he needed to be quite.

"Hey come here for a second." He said as he pulled her towards the closet again, he began to rummage through its contents until he found a dusty and worn out looking cap. He placed it on her head so that all her hair was shoved inside with the exception of her teal bangs that hung from her face. Taking her arm and examining her sleeve he took out his knife cut a slit into it and tugged at the fabric until it came off, repeating this action with the other sleeve.

"What are you doing, why do I need to do this?" she asked as he looked at him.

"What is this, twenty questions? Look you said so yourself criminals come around Heathers place all the time right?" she slowly nodded her head not fully understanding his reason. "Well I know for a fact Alejandro and his gang come there more often than anyone else so if anyone recognizes you here, you and Heather could be in big trouble." Her eyes widen at the realization, if any other criminal found her here they might begin to think Heather was giving special treatment to other criminals by lending them some of her skilled workers for protection or jobs.

"Wow, that's…actually smart of you." She said hesitantly. Duncan smirked as they slowly crept out of the room, being sure not to make too much noise. As they got out they noticed they were in the upper level, they crouched down behind the railing of the stairs as they saw Justin and his men moving some boxes around. They carefully snuck down the metallic stairs begin cautious about the dangerous group of men near them. They hid behind a stake of cement sacks as they began to devise a plan of action.

"Okay, so here's the plan I'm going to give away my position while you go over there to that stack of barrels and cut a hole in this can you'll see why later." He explained as he took out cigarette from his pocket.

"You know that smart comment I made awhile ago…?" she asked as he handed her his pocket knife, he nodded in response. "Yeah, well I take it back." She said flatly as she began maneuvering her way through tools and supplies. Duncan just rolled his eyes and wait till she got over there; it was going well until she bumped into a box of tools. The sound of a light clang overcame the silence that's was in the room, Duncan cursed under his breath as the group cautiously headed over in her direction.

"Has oído eso, creo que venía de aquí." Asked one of the men in the group Gwen quickly scurried over behind the barrels before they could notice her, but they still kept looking.

"Do you see anything?" Justin yelled from the center of the room, they man just nodded his head.

"Hey dejarlo que necesitamos para volver a la búsqueda de Duncan." Yelled a rather young looking male as he crossed his arm, Gwen's pulse quickens as he still looked curiously for her. Her breath caught in her throat, body becoming unbearably stiff with her heart beating against her chest until…

"Oh ice cold man, I'm over here." Duncan said as he emerged from his spot the group look to him in shock then turned to amused smiles. Gwen relaxed and looked the can in her hand it was rusted with a smiling symbol on, her eyes widen at the realization of what she was holding in her hands.

"Well, well if it isn't mister bad boy himself gotta say that was a bad move you made there." Justin said smugly as he walked up to Duncan his smile growing even more with each step.

"Personally I think it was a pretty smart one, I mean who exactly said I came alone." A loud hiss circled the room as the group turned to see a small can roll to the middle of the room, smoke emitting from its hole. Duncan covered his mouth as the others began to cough violently; the mysterious cloud filled the room. Once the fog cleared all the men were laying on the ground, Gwen emerged from her spot and walked up to Duncan being careful not to trip over any of the bodies. "Izzy's special knock out gas you don't know what the heck's in it and its best if it stays that way." He said humorously.

"So what do we do know?" Gwen asked as Duncan went over to Justin's sleeping form, rummaging through his pockets he found a pair of keys.

"Easy we jack their car and get out of this place." He smirked as he went to the door on the west side of the room, carefully he opened it to see a dark blue Mercedes parked a short distance away. "I'm gonna make a run for the car cover me while I'm at it okay." He explained as Gwen eyed him puzzled.

"That's too dangerous, can't we try a different way?" she said worriedly, he smiled as he tilted her head to look at him.

"Don't worry I can't die knowing I have you to come back too." He kissed her forehead and quickly exited the room before she could react to his action. She shook her head, snapping out of the shock of what just happen placing a hand to her chest she blushed lightly feeling the erratic beating of her heart. Gwen looked to the door and bit her lip as she hurried back up the stairs the metallic clang of her running filled the room as she reached a door. Opening it she saw that it lead to the other building, she readied her gun and watched carefully as Duncan skillfully maneuvered his way through of bags, cement, wood and pipes. When he got further away she went into the next building making sure there was no one in site. Stopping at a window she saw Duncan hiding in a hole, looking around she saw two mean heading in his direction.

"That idiot got himself caught, I knew this was too dangerous." She opened the window and aimed her gun for the two; suddenly a hand wrapped itself around her mouth as she struggled to get out of its grasp. The person grabbed her hand and forced her to release her gun; she elbowed him in the stomach as she ran to the door. Quickly she closed it and looked through the small window watching him grasp is stomach in pain. Breathing heavily she backed away from the door turning to run only to be meet by a metal pipe, she blacked out and feel to the walkway with a thud.

Duncan watched to see the pair of men walk behind another building before he emerged from his hole and continued his way towards the car. As he got closer he was suddenly blinded by a bright pair of headlights, the lights dimmed and Duncan looked to the car confused. As if on cue a shadowy figure came out and stepped into the lights revealing none other than his rival, Alejandro.

Heather was locking the door to her restaurant and preparing to leave when she noticed Gwen's motorcycle was still in the parking lot. She sighed and went to her car unlocking the trunk she pulled out a blue tarp she went to back and draped it over the bike making sure nothing would happen to it for the rest of the night. Looking at it for awhile she questioned why it was still there, usually Gwen would tell her when she was going to leave her bike so it was strange to still see it there. She turned to see a car leaving and decided to ask what had happened to Gwen.

"DJ did see were Gwen went she usually tells me when she's going to leave her junk behind." She asked crossing her arms and taping her foot impatiently. He shrugged not knowing how to answer, Cody sitting next to him let out a surprised shriek as a certain purple haired girl wrapped her arms around him in a loving embrace.

"I saw her leave with that guy that was messing with her earlier." She smiled as she rubbed her cheek against Cody's. Heathers eyes widen then turn to slits as she realized just who she went off with.

"Sierra could you not get so close." Cody struggled to breathe as she laughed at his statement.

"Of course not silly did you know that seatbelts are only 73 percent sufficient when in car accidents but our love is 100 percent unbreackable." She replied in a dreamy state as Cody groaned and DJ took of leaving Heather in her angered state. She stomped off to her car and grumbled angrily as she took off speeding down the roads.

"I told that loser to stay away from my workers he's so gonna get it." Heather said to herself as she speed down the empty roads going to Gwen's house to see if she made it there in one piece or if she was still out with Duncan. She slammed on the brakes as she noticed a familiar looking car. "That belongs to one of Alejandro's men." She slowly creped down the road until it reached a construction site, pulling in she bit her lip as she noticed Duncan's car in the driveway. Parking behind it she got out and examined the car it was full of holes and the gas tank was leaking, but there was no blood in site. She ran her fingers through her short raven hair and stomped back over to her car.

Heather sighed in frustration of how stupid Gwen was for getting into such a situation with Duncan, but she knew what her next move would have to be so she sat there for awhile and carefully calculated her next moves.

Duncan struggled to get out of Alejandro's henchmen's grasp as his adversary paced back and forth in front of him an intimidating smirk plastered on his face. He spit out some blood and mirrored Alejandro's own expression; Alejandro stopped in front of him and knelt down so they were eye to eye.

"Duncan my friend why waist this time fighting when all you have to do is give me back my files."He said in a calm manner as Duncan spit on the ground again.

"I told you I don't have your files, my men didn't take shit from you." He smirked as Alejandro's smile dropped.

"No me mientas, Duncan I know for a fact that it was your men at my station last night." Alejandro said more irritated this time; He looked to his men and nodded for them to strike Duncan. They followed orders one man stepped forward to punch Duncan with a force that sent his head jerking to one side, he bit his lip as blood started to pour from his mouth. "I'm not one to be messed with Duncan why else would you steal the exact coordinates to Izzy's location." Duncan's eyes widen at the realization of the value of what his men stole, marveling at how that actually did something right for once.

"Why Al, buddy I have no idea what you're talking about." He laughed as Alejandro's eyes twitched from his nickname, he was about to order his men to strike Duncan again when two other men came by with a certain waitress in their hands.

"Hey boss look what we found, looks like Duncan had a pretty little toy with him tonight." They snickered as their leader turned to see them holding a woman struggling to get out of their grasp; she had her arms tied behind her back and was gagged with only her legs remaining untied. Alejandro smiled as he noticed the look of shock and anger flicker in Duncan's face.

"Well, what do we have here a little souvenir?" his smile grew as Duncan glared at him; he slowly walked over to Gwen and tilted her head up so she could look at him. Gently he wiped the trail of blood from her forehead and she jerked her face away afterwards.

"Look man leave her alone she's got nothing to do with this, she's just some girl I picked up." Duncan growled as Alejandro placed a hand behind her back and pushed her forward, she stumbled to maintain her balance on the rocky terrain and violently fell to the ground in front of Duncan. The group laughed as she struggled to get up, on her knees she looked at Duncan to give him an apologetic look, he smiled weakly as his reply. Suddenly she was jerked back as Alejandro gripped her shoulder making her twist and turn in his arm.

"It seems now you have a second option, amigo, you can a) tell me where you took my files or b) see this lovely chica get her brains blown out." He said in a calm, yet menacing voice that reflected his cold cynical ways, Duncan tried to jerk himself free but to no avail. Alejandro took a gun from his back and ran it on Gwen's neck making her shiver from the feel of the ice cold steel that would bring her death.

"I told you she's got nothing to do with this." Duncan said in a voice that showed his anger an irritation.

"Well now she does, uno…" he started the countdown, Duncan bit his lip. "Dos…" Gwen closed her eyes tightly as she heard that horrid click that would bring her seconds from death. Alejandro leaned towards her ear to whisper the last number. "Tre-…"

"NOT THE FAAAACCCCEEE!" everyone turned to see Justin and the others running from what looked like a car speeding behind them, suddenly one of the warehouses blew up, engulfed his and angry cloud of red and orange. The car swerved behind the group that was holding Duncan and pushed them forward sending Alejandro and Gwen to the ground.

"Duncan get your sorry ass in this car, right now!"Heather yelled as he grabbed Gwen and jumped in the back seat of the car another building exploded as flames danced in its remains. They sped off as Heather skillfully maneuvered her way back towards the entrance, a series of bullets followed from behind. One of the cars rammed her in the side sending the group into a pole that tore her back door clean off, she cursed as the car struggled to regain its speed and headed for their way out.

Heather let go of the wheel for a second taking a long drag of her cigarette before they stopped next to Duncan's car, she tossed her cigarette out the window and sped down the road until they were safe distance away. Her cigarette landing in a small puddle of gas, the flames grew as it followed the trail that led straight to Duncan's car. After a while a burst of clouds in shades of dark red, orange and black, escalated to the sky in such uncontrollable rage, shaking the ground beneath it, spreading throughout the area until it disappears into nothing more than wild flames.

"Uh, thanks…Heather." Duncan mumbled quietly as he released Gwen from her bondage, she whipped a few tears from her eyes as she tried to calm herself down from the traumatic moment.

"Yeah, thanks for the help." Gwen said more sincerely than Duncan he wrapped and arm around her shoulder and gently stroked her arm for comfort, usually she would have shaken it off, but the comfort was greatly needed at the moment.

"Don't you two thank me what did I say about messing with my workers and Gwen, honestly Duncan?" she glared in frustration at the window, they chuckled at Heathers anger as the leaned back in their seats letting the cool breeze from the broken door take their worries away.

"So how did you enjoy our first date, sweetheart." Duncan said as he leaned against her, she pulled off her cap and ran her fingers through her now messy hair looking at him as if he were crazy.

"You almost ran me over, stole my number, drove me around like a maniac, almost got me shot, killed and blown up…and you call that a _date_?"She said skeptically.

"We had a fun, crazy day and in the end I made you laugh, that's a win in my book." He crossed his arm as she laughed shaking her head at how unbelievably true his statement was, he entangled his fingers with hers and they looked at each other. There smile grew as they looked at each other's rather chaotic appearance. He had a black eye, dirt in his mohawk, bruised cheek and a busted lip with blood around his mouth and clothes, she had cuts around her face, dirt on her clothes and in her unruly hair and a giant bruise on her forehead. Strangely enough all they did was laugh the drama of the night forgotten, they felt oddly at peace as they continue to look at each other, neither knowing why.

"Alright, everybody out!" Heather ordered as Duncan regrettable let go of Gwen's hand she questioned the sudden pain in her chest but shook it off as nothing. They walked up to a house and she suddenly realized it was hers.

"Wait your not planning on staying here are you?" she questioned as Heather eyed her as if the answer was obvious.

"My car is broken, I almost got shot at and you two aren't the sharpest looking tools in the shed." Gwen looked to herself and Duncan felling a smile returns to her lips. "Now I suggest you own up to your mistakes and give us a place to stay." Heather finished crossing her arms and taping her foot impatiently.

"Fine." Gwen sighed as she looked as she looked for her keys, when she found them she opened her door and they all walked inside. She turned on the lights and Heather went into the kitchen grabbing another cigarette as she leaned against the counter. Duncan flopped down on the couch letting out a relaxed sigh as he sunk into the seat. Footsteps where heard from the hallway as a male with shaggy black hair with emerald green eyes came into view rubbing his eyes. "Trent?" she said walking over to him.

"Gwen! I thought I heard someone at the door." He smiled as he pulled her into a tight hug, letting go to look at her his eyes were filled with worry as he noticed her appearance. "Wait what happened to you?" he exclaimed examining her, he looked over into the living room and saw Heather leaning on the counter and Duncan eyeing them skeptically.

"Trent, Heather and a _friend_ of hers are staying over they got into a bit of trouble so I decided to let them stay." Heather scoffed at Gwen's story as Duncan tried to hold back his giggling fit. Gwen turned to eye them giving them a look that pleaded with them to just go along with the story, it wasn't easy for her to lie to Trent and she surely didn't like it.

"Not like it isn't the first time." He mumbled as Heather shot him a dirty look.

"Excuse me would you like to say that a little louder Trent? I couldn't exactly hear you with that guitar string so far up your ass." Heather said coldly as Duncan laughter grew, Gwen just face palmed herself as the situation grew worst by the second.

"Listen Heather I don't exactly like Gwen working for you, with all those low-life criminals you deal with she just keeps coming home hurt and personally I'm sick of it." He shot back Heather put out her cigarette and stomped over to Trent, but Duncan got in between them.

"Look dude, Gwen was getting harassed by these guys we heard came to help her, she got pushed down I took a beating and Heather sent them packing, simply as that now cant we all just get along." He said as he put his hands to his chest in mock hurt, Gwen rolled her eyes but sent him a thankful look.

"Your right man I just blew things out of proportion, it's just she's been gone all night and I was kinda worried." He said rubbing the back of his neck embarrassed at his actions.

"No problem man any guy would be pissed if there girl was hurt." Duncan said as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Well she isn't exactly my girl…" Trent said quietly as he looked to her, Duncan raised his brow as a small blush was on their faces. "See Gwen and I are just friends."

"Not like he hasn't tried to be more the way he follows her around like a love sick puppy." Heather scuffed as she rolled her eyes the moment becoming more uncomfortable for Trent and Gwen. "Bridgette lent them this house since all three of them use to live together, but since she got married to party boy she left the house to these two." She explained as went to the kitchen and got a glass of water.

"That pretty much sums it up, but anyway thanks man for taking care of my friend here she means the world to me." He said as him and Duncan shook hands, Gwen went to the kitchen snatching a bottle of wine from Heathers hands.

"Nothing big dude, I've grown quite _attached_ to her myself so I'm sure you'll see more of me around soon."Duncan smirked as a similar look appeared on Trent's.

"Cool I'll be sure to remember that you're _just an acquaintance_." Trent said both of them still shaking each other's hands. Heather looked at them and rolled her eyes while Gwen looked puzzled.

"And I'll remember that you're _just a friend_." Duncan smirked as they let go, Trent walked over to Gwen and gave her one final hug goodnight before retreating back to his room. When the three were sure he was gone, Gwen spoke up.

"Okay what in the world was that about?" she looked to Duncan, who whistled innocently.

"That Gwenny was the initiation of a challenge." Heather said as she snatched the wine bottle from her hand and went down the hall, Gwen still confused as to what happened between the two. "Now if you'll excuse me I have some well deserved beauty sleep." She said as she disappeared into her room.

"Don't know why she needs it, hasn't been working so far." Duncan said as Gwen laughed, she walked down the end of the hall to her room, turning when she heard the footsteps of a certain criminal follow behind.

"May I help you?" she smiled as she leaned against her door Duncan placed his hands to both sides of her as he leaned in closer, lips only centimeters apart.

"Don't I get a good night kiss?" he whispered in a low seductive tone as their smiles grew. The sensation of his warm breath on her lips sent a shock through her system. She closed her eyes and Duncan smirked as his cocky persona returned in just the course of several hours they went from almost crash victims, waitress and customer, to criminals, to kissing in front of her bedroom door and more if he worked his magic just right. Typical one and only Duncan charm. He felt his lips connect with something warm, but not the usual sensation of lush lips; he opened his eyes confused as her slender finger was the wall between their lips. His eyes widen as she leaned in closer till she was next to his ear.

"Access Denied." She whispered in a hush, yet playful tone before she slammed the door in his face, leaving the criminal shocked and stunned.

* * *

**Well thats the third chapter and I hope you enoyed the next one is really important because:**

**A) it has Izzy in it!**

**B)You learn what roll Gwen and Heather play in this story and...**

**C)Duncan's plan finally in motion!**


End file.
